Descubriendo a una mujer
by constanza.garcia
Summary: Yuki necesita algo nuevo en su vida... 3 años después ella y los miembros del F4 se encuentran en un evento oficial. ¿Será Soujirou capaz de conquistar a la nueva Yuki, ahora toda una mujer o no podrá con el reto?
1. Se busca un cambio

**Personajes: Soujirou Nishikado/ Yuki Matsuoka / Tsukushi Makino / Tsukasa Domyoji**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo el argument y la historia si.**

 **Cap 1: Se busca un cambio**

Corrió hasta que se le cansaron las piernas y cayo rendida a un lado de la calle, aun así levanto la vista para ver si divisaba a lo lejos la sombra de su moto, la silueta de su perfil o alguna imagen de él. _"¿Cuando me volví tan patética?"._ Esa pregunta resonaba en su mente cada vez que se veía persiguiendo a Nishikado-san.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que pudo ponerse de pie de nuevo, le temblaban las piernas de cansancio. Caminó a su casa pensando como quería que fuera su vida, y la única respuesta que consiguió fue no como ahora: cansada, patética, sola y derrotada. _"A veces desearía que no me hubiera salvado. ¿De qué me sirvió esa venganza inútil, más que para enamorarme inútilmente? Pero no puedo negar que fue entretenido"_ – se dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. _"Así es como me quiero sentir, segura, hermosa y confiada como en los brazos de…"_. Ahí volvían a traicionarla sus pensamientos de nuevo, al tema recurrente del hombre que quería pero que nunca podría tener.

Ya en su casa dejó el libro sobre la mesa y suspiró. Ya era hora de hacer algo. No podía seguir siendo así para siempre. Se preparó un té. Abrió su facebook y comenzó a ojearlo sin prestar mucha atención hasta que vio un anuncio de estudiar en el extranjero. _"¿Por qué no? Si Makino pudo entrar a la Eitoku yo también puedo intentarlo"._ Así se encontró llenando los formularios de postulación a diferentes países donde quería hacer algo diferente. _"Supongo que lo más diferente de mi persona actual, podría ser relacionado con el mundo de la moda, o de la política. Tal vez podría ser actriz o modelo. Y tal vez podría aprender a volar, sé realista"_ –se regaño. Al final se decidió por Protocolo y relaciones públicas. La carrera requería modales impecables, educación y una buena imagen personal, todas las cosas de las que carecía y la hacían sentir insuficiente a los ojos de Nishikado-san. _"Si no puedo estar con él, al menos me podré adaptar al nuevo mundo de Makino"_ \- se justifico frente a sí misma.

Tres meses después Yuki se había olvidado de las postulaciones, su vida seguía como siempre, aunque un poco más solitaria, extrañaba a Makino que se había ido a la isla a contarle sobre su embarazo a su esposo. Yuki dudaba que Domyoji-san permitiera que su amiga se quedara trabajando en la tienda de dangos en su condición actual. _"Ella se va a volver loca, si ya antes de desesperaba por la excesiva preocupación de su esposo, apuesto que ahora va a llegar a niveles ridículos"_ -se dijo riendo – _"Igual sería bonito tener a alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti"_. Cerró la tienda y revisó su celular, habían 3 nuevos mails. _"Ya deben haber llegado las cuentas de este mes"_. Los abrió para revisarlos:

Estimado cliente, su factura de luz está lista para ser revisada …

Yuki, acá van fotos de nuestras vacaciones, te extrañamos, mamá y papá.

Estimada postulante, es un agrado para nosotros informar que ha sido aceptada en la Universidad de San Pablo-T para cursar los estudios de Protocolo y Ceremonial, además ha sido beneficiada con la beca "Universidad para todos (Extranjeros)", por lo que el programa pagará un pasaje de avión ida en clase económica, un sustento mensual y… Argentina.

Ella de inmediato aceptó la beca y dejó todo listo para partir en dos semanas. _"Me voy Argentina"_.

 **Toda crítica positiva y feedback es bien recibido. Gracias**


	2. Una mujer que se hace respetar

**Personajes: Soujirou Nishikado/ Yuki Matsuoka / F4**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo el argumento y la historia si.**

" _ **hahah"**_ **pensamiento de los personajes. " " personaje hablando.**

 **Tema del capítulo: Demi Lovato - Confident**

 **Cap 2: Una mujer que se hace respetar.**

3 años después Japón.

"Feliz cumpleaños Tsukasa" dijo Akira con tono despreocupado.

"Feliz cumpleaños, pero ¿Por qué una mega fiesta?, podríamos haber arrendado una isla llena de mujeres como el año pasado" dijo Soujirou.

"Y podríamos haber visto la cara de Makino rabiando de nuevo, creo que no le gusto la sorpresa que te dimos" replico Akira riendo al ver la cara de enfado de Tsukasa.

"Oeeeee…." Comienza a gritar Tsukasa.

"A todo esto, ¿Dónde está la señora Doumuji?" dice Soujirou interrumpiendo a Tsukasa "Quiero ver a la flor más hermosa" refiriéndose a Hanai, la hija de Makino y Tsukasa.

"Por supuesto que es la más hermosa, es hija mía"

"Jiro, mira allá" dice Akira apuntando a un grupo compuesto por Rui, Makino, la pequeña Hana, un hombre rubio y una beldad. La belleza de pelo negro hipnotizó a Soujiro, no podía dejar de mirarla. Sus rasgos se le hacían conocidos, casi familiares, pero no podía situarlos en su mente. Esa mujer se reía con ganas, llena de confianza. La miró despedirse de Makino y Rui, para voltearse hacia una mujer pelirroja e irse caminando con ella.

De pronto se le acercó un hombre alto de aspecto italiano, ojos verdes y vestido de Dolce & Gabana de pies a cabeza. "Si me permites un consejo, no te metas con ella, esa mujer es puro fuego y alguien como tu va a terminar quemado"

"¿Quemado? ¿Acaso no sabe con quién estás hablando?, este es el famoso Nishikado Soujiro del F4. Ninguna mujer puede con él" dijo Tsukasa burlándose del recién llegado.

El recién llegado solo levanto los brazos y dijo "Solo me pareció justo dejar la advertencia"

"¿Qué sabes de ella?" replica Akira

"No mucho, no es fácil acercarse a ella. Sus empleados son sumamente protectores y se dice que rechazó al príncipe Harry después de la primera cita. Fue bastante vergonzoso, pero aun así ella manejó las relaciones públicas para que quedaran como amigos en los tabloides. Se dice que es un prodigio, se graduó de la universidad un año antes y este año su empresa ya se ha hecho cargo de eventos a nivel mundial. Su socio Daniel era un modelo famoso cuando comenzaron el negocio en conjunto, el rumor dice que fueron pareja, pero nadie puede confirmar ni negar nada. Si la quieres invitar a salir tendrás que esperar a que termine el evento. Nunca te metas con su trabajo, eso es lo único que sabe todo el mundo a ciencia cierta" apuntando al grupo de Rui y Makino.

"Para no saber mucho, tienes muchos detalles" dice Akira levantando una ceja

"Es bueno saber cuando alguien te interesa, aunque sean rumores" respondió el italiano despidiéndose, meneando una mano y dándole la espalda al grupo

"¿Quién se cree este que es? No es bien visto acá" dijo Tsukasa

"Jajajaja Bienvenido. No es bienvenido acá, no has cambiado en nada" dijeron Akira y Suijiro a la vez. "Además no tiene nada de malo un poco de competencia" remata Soujiro.

Así los tres F4 llegaron donde estaba el grupo de Makino, Rui y Daniel. "Rui las manos fuera de mi Hana, es mia"

"Si, si es tu pequeña flor, ya todos lo sabemos" dice Makino enfadada, volteándose a Rui replica "lo siento mucho"

Daniel comienza a reír "Ché, sos tal como Yu me había contado. Déjenme adivinar, tu eres Tsukasa –apuntando al hombre de pelo rizado con el bebé en brazos – mmm. Entre los dos mujeriegos esta difícil. Tu eres Akira-kun y tu debes ser Nishikado-san"

"Si, has adivinado correctamente" dice Makino con una sonrisa en la boca "¿Ahora les vas a decir que se mantengan alejados de Yuki-chan?"

"Nah, ella ya está grande para juegos, ¿no crees Maki-san?"

A Tsukasa casi le da una apoplejía cuando escucho a Daniel decirle a su esposa Maki-san. Los dos mujeriegos abrieron la boca como un pez por el atrevimiento del hombre rubio y Rui solo miró con indiferencia, como si estuviese acostumbrado a escuchar ese apodo. Makino rápidamente tomó a su hija con un brazo y se llevo a su marido de ahí con ayuda de Akira y Rui. _"Tengo que sacarlo antes que reaccione y mate a Daniel. Si lo mata Yuki no me lo perdona"_

" _Yuki-chan"_ repitió la mente de Soujiro una y otra vez, negándose a creer que la belleza de pelo negro era de verdad esa niña molesta que lo seguía a todas partes. _"Mierda"_

"Así que ya has recordado a Yu. Che, no te involucrés, no podés con ella. Pero ya que vos no me vas a escuchar, ninguno lo hace –dijo con un suspiro de resignación –contestare tus preguntas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por su viejo ´amigo´" dijo Daniel con una pequeña nota de maldad en su voz.

Souijiro al escuchar el reto en la voz de Daniel se recompuso _"¿Yo no puedo con ella? Si era ella la que no podía alejarse de mí, ya verás, ninguna mujer puede conmigo"._ "Eres un hombre inteligente, dime todo lo que necesito saber sobre ella"

"Uf, invitáme un trago primero, esto será largo" Daniel le hace un gesto a uno de los meseros y de inmediato aparece un vaso con lo que parece ser wisky en las rocas. "Conocí a Yu en una fiesta, ella estaba a la mitad de su carrera y parecía un poco tímida. Naturalmente me acerque a ella, me parecía tierna y linda al principio, aunque algo tímida. No sabés el carácter que tiene esa chica!. Mientras hablaba con ella uno de los modelos comenzó a molestar a una de sus amigas, de pronto ella ya no estaba frente a mí, sino tirándole el trago en la cara al tipo y haciéndolo retroceder. Después de eso no me dio bola en la fiesta, pero me quede enganchado. La busque por mucho tiempo, comenzamos a hablar y nos hicimos amigos. De vez en cuando ella se hacía pasar por mi novia y para agradecérselo fundé esta empresa para ella. Si quieres detalles te diré que incluso una vez terminamos en la cama…"

Daniel fue interrumpido por abrazo cariñoso y una mirada de reproche "De nuevo con la historia de la cama, jajaja, el señor modelo del año se quedó dormido en mi cama pasando la borrachera. Además si sigues repitiendo esa historia le contaré a Lola" dice Yuki con tono de risa, volteando a ver a quien le estaba contando la historia ahora. Yuki se quedó de piedra a ver a Souijiro que fruncía el seño. _"Bueno tampoco esperaba que me recibiera con la cara llena de risa"_ pensó. Cuadró los hombros, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y usando el mismo tono que usaba para los negocios importantes "Ha pasado tiempo Nishikado-san".

"Si, demasiado tiempo para mi gusto Yuki-kun"

"No el suficiente para el mío. Con permiso" Dice Yuki mirándolo a los ojos para después voltearse a ver al rubio "Dani, necesito que vayas a ver el parlante número 3 de la derecha"

i Hana literalmente significa flor


	3. Una mujer se acuesta para no dormir

**Personajes: Soujirou Nishikado/ Yuki Matsuoka / Hanazawa Rui**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo el argumento y la historia si.**

" _ **hahah"**_ **pensamiento de los personajes. " " personaje hablando.**

 **Tema del capítulo: Oasis-Wonderwall (Soujirou) / Radioactive-Imagine Dragons (Yuki)**

 **Cap 3: Una mujer se acuesta para no dormir.**

Yuki caminó perdida entre las personas de traje, verlo nuevamente la hacía sentir aturdida, como un golpe al pasado. "Nunca más" se repitió en voz baja mientras seguía caminando hacia la cocina para supervisar el término del cóctel. Dos horas después la fiesta había acabado, y era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Daniel y Lola deben estar desmantelando el sonido e iluminación, Anna ya debe estar cerrando la cocina, y le encargaría a Eduardo que de encargara de la decoración por hoy. Un par de llamadas por teléfono, pago al personal temporal, hablar con el encargado del hotel, etc.

Ya eran las 5 am cuando por fin pudo retirarse a su habitación, Rui insistió en darle una suite especial, _"por sugerencia de Makino, por supuesto. Preferiría quedarme con mi equipo en el otro hotel, pero no me puedo quejar"_. Se puso pijama y se dispuso a acostarse en la enorme cama blanca que estaba al centro de la habitación cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. _"Demonios, Lola de nuevo viene a tirar a Daniel. ¿O tal vez sea Eduardo? Estaba un poco ebrio después del evento. Quizás sea una de las chicas afectadas por el jet lag"_. Lo último que esperaba ver esa noche era al mujeriego de pelo negro frente a su puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"¿Quién crees que soy?, son las 5 am"

"Yuki-chan, déjame entrar"

"Entra" se sorprendió a si misma diciendo _"bueno tal vez tiene algún problema grave que no puede discutir con sus amigos, o novias, o un buen psicólogo, y tal vez también existen los unicornios azules. Nunca más. Nunca más te dejarás usar, nunca"_

"Gracias" –dijo Souijirou, aun sin entender bien que hacía presentándose a sí mismo a las 5 am, en la habitación de Yuki-chan.

"Entonces ¿Qué quieres?"

"Pensé que podríamos hablar"

"Nishikado-san, dime la verdad. Si quisieras hablar conmigo entonces podrías haberlo hecho cualquier día en estos últimos 3 años, o esperar a mañana. Además nunca quisiste hablarme, o simplemente estar cerca de mí. ¿Recién te diste cuenta que no soy una plaga o quieres ir a contarle al mundo que te fuiste a la cama conmigo?" al ver la cara desencajada de Soujirou siguió "Se lo del reto que te puso Pierre. Dile que nos acostamos, no te voy a desmentir, ahora te ruego que te retires, porque estoy cansada y quiero dormir"

Soujirou se quedó pasmado, como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada en el rostro, estaba clavado en el lugar sin saber bien cómo reaccionar o que decir. _"¿Cómo mierda respondo a eso? No hay nada que no haya dicho que no sea verdad. Pero esta no es la misma Yuki, ¿Quién es esta mujer?"_

"Está bien, perfecto" Yuki lo agarró del cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios, casi con desprecio "¿Satisfecho? Ahora, si quieres te puedes quedar con la cama y la maldita pieza, así le dices a todos que dormiste en mi cama, lo que es yo, necesito dormir así que buenas noches" dijo ella agarrando su cartera y chaqueta, mientras salía por la puerta.

Afuera se quedó paralizada un momento, cuando escuchó la puerta de la pieza comenzar a abrirse. Sus instintos reaccionaron metiéndola en la habitación contigua (la única otra habitación del piso), donde se encontró a un muy despierto Rui escuchando música y mirándola con curiosidad. Yuki se puso las manos juntas sobre los labios en un signo universal de ´silencio por favor´, mirándolo. _"Es igual al gato de Shrek"_ pensó Rui un tanto divertido.

Para Yuki pasó un tiempo infinito escuchando a Paganini, viendo a Rui en el sillón y esperando algún sonido de afuera.

"Tranquila, ya se fue"

"¿Eh?, Hanazawa-san, muchas gracias. Perdón por haber entrado a tu pieza así, es que él no se iba nunca y *balcuceo incoherente*"

"Entiendo, bueno ya te puedes ir" –dijo Rui, indiferente al nerviosismo de ella.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Cómo lo haces con Makino-san?"

"Fuera" –dijo Rui enojado de pronto. _"¿Cómo se atreve esta …"_ sus pensamientos se cortaron al ver los ojos de Yuki abiertos por la sorpresa y a punto de llorar _"de nuevo los ojos de Shrek, ese es un truco sucio Yuki-chan"_ . La atrapó del brazo cuando estaba a punto de salir y la abrazó.

"Prometí ser su ángel guardián. De Makino. Shizuka se escapó, si Makino se iba, me quedaría solo. Ahora puedes llorar, todo estará bien"

"Oh" dijo ella sobre su pecho sollozando mientras trataba de soltarse de su abrazo. "¿Y si en vez de intentar ser un ángel, intentas ser un hombre para la próxima mujer que te guste?"

"Traté eso con Shizuka y no funcionó" respondió lacónicamente Rui, aflojando su abrazo. Estaba sorprendido que en medio del obvio desastre emocional por el que atravesaba esa mujer, se diera tiempo de pensar en él.

Yuki temblaba, ya no estaba acostumbrada a llorar, por lo que el desgaste físico le produjo dolor de cabeza. Trató de sonreír, pero estaba mareada, por lo que terminó sentada en el suelo. Sintió el brazo de él ayudándola a incorporarse, para dejarla caer en el sillón grande. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba bebiendo lo que parecía ser agua con azúcar mientras Rui la miraba de una forma extraña, casi con interés.

"Ahora dime a que le tienes miedo" al ver la expresión de ella, procedió a explicarse como si estuviera con un niño pequeño "Entraste corriendo a una habitación desconocida, a las 5:15 am, interrumpiendo mi sesión de música y pidiendo que guardara silencio. Ese tipo de reacción instintiva es producto del miedo. Ahora dime, ¿a que le temes?"

" _Wow, es realmente inteligente. Y un poco intimidante, pero es verdad que estas en su habitación a la madrugada. Lo menos que puedo hacer es contarle la verdad"._ Así tomó aire y comenzó: "tengo miedo a volverme patética de nuevo, a esperar una sombra de afecto de un hombre que claramente no me quiere. Tengo miedo de volver a querer de esa forma. Es verdad que ya no siento lo que sentía por él, pero verlo es volver a verme a mí misma pequeña, desvalida y patética. Yo no soy así, nunca fui así, pero me enamoré de alguien que hizo un despojo de mi misma. Tengo miedo de perderme de nuevo. Tengo miedo de dejarme ir. Al parecer tengo miedo de muchas cosas" dijo con una sonrisa torcida y mirando al suelo.


	4. Una mujer no cuenta los besos

**Personajes: Soujirou Nishikado/ Yuki Matsuoka / Hanazawa Rui /Tsukasa Tsukushi /** **Mimasaka Akira**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo el argumento y la historia si.**

" _ **hahah"**_ **pensamiento de los personajes. " " personaje hablando.**

 **Tema del capítulo: Solo un segundo-Bacilos**

 **Cap 4: Una mujer no cuenta los besos.**

" _Y creí que yo era el que tenía un trauma con las relaciones"_ se dijo Rui a sí mismo _"¿ahora que le digo?"_

"Ya te he quitado demasiado tiempo Hanazawa-san, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad" Yuki se puso de pie, le hizo una reverencia y se encamino a la puerta, cuando se dio la vuelta "No sé si la quieras, pero cuando necesites compañía puedes hablarme" le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

"Yuki-chan, gracias. Una sola cosa más, cuando entraste estabas agitada y te cubrías los labios, ¿Souijirou te besó?"

Ella se puso tensa, paró en seco y roja como un tomate asintió con la cabeza. Rui se acerco a ella, la abrazó y la beso en la nuca.

"Un beso es solo un beso, buenos días Yuki-chan", le dijo mientras la encaminaba a la puerta pensando _"Que extraño, no entiendo porque he hecho eso"_ sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Yuki se encontró nuevamente tras una puerta cerrada, con la boca abierta por la impresión y camino a su habitación. Alcanzo a acostarse en la cama cuando sonó su celular. _"¿Ahora qué?"._ "Yuki, soy Makino, me dieron libertad condicional por la mañana, ¿deayuno?". "La verdad es que no me siento muy bien Makino, ¿mañana sin falta?" _"No es que le pueda decir, hey ¿recuerdas ese hombre por el que me obsesione y me fui a Argentina? Lo bese en mi pieza, ahhh y Rui que es tan amable contigo e indiferente con el mundo…bueno resulta que me beso en su pieza. Necesito al menos una mañana de sueño y dos cafés bien cargados para comenzar a contar esa historia"._ "¿Estas bien? Te puedo mandar el médico de la familia Doumuji para tu habitación". "Todo bien, solo necesito dormir. Gracias por la oferta ". Luego de eso puso el letrero de no molestar, apagó todo y se durmió.

-o-o-o-

En otro rincón de la cuidad, Soujirou se encontró despertando borracho. Estiró la mano esperando encontrar una mujer _"como es lo normal",_ pero encontró un gran espacio vacío.

"Valla, por fin despiertas" dijo Akira pasándole un café a su amigo.

" _¿Qué demonios?"_ sentándose y abriendo los ojos de golpe "¿Y la mujer?"

"¿Qué mujer?, llegaste a las 7 am, borracho, gritando que nadie entiende a las mujeres y que te vas a hacer monje para no tener que lidiar con ellas"

"¿Qué?" poniendo cara de incredulidad.

"Hey, lo sé, incluso asustaste a Mónica, pero dentro de todo fue gracioso. ¿Quieres ver el video?" al ver la cara de su amigo, rio en voz alta "Sabía que no me creerías así que lo grabe" pasándole el celular.

"¿Pero que…" dijo Souijirou abriendo los ojos ante su declaración que se haría monje y viviría célibe en un templo de la montaña.

"Yo tampoco entiendo que te trastorno tanto, ¿Qué pasó anoche? Antes del sake y el wisky, por supuesto" pregunto con mirada inquisitiva. Al ver la reacción de su amigo lo supo, esa expresión de culpabilidad y miedo que solo provoca Yuki-chan. "¿Qué le hiciste ahora?"

" _¿A quién?"_ quiso preguntar en tono de inocencia pero sabía de sobra que Akira lo conocía tan bien como a sí mismo. Suspirando para aplazar la vergüenza comenzó "Fui a su habitación. Lo sé, eran las 5 am, no era apropiado, etc."

"No es que nunca hayamos sido apropiados tampoco" le respondió con comprensión "Pero ella no es cualquiera, es tu peligrosa acosadora, que ahora no quiere verte ni en pintura"

"Bueno llegue a su habitación y ella me besó, justo antes de decirme que si quería contarle a todo el mundo que nos acostamos, bien por ella, y que me dejaba la habitación para que todos lo pudieran comprobar"

"Entonces lo hicieron, te arrepentiste y te embriagaste porque no sabes cómo hacer para que no te persiga de nuevo" terminó Akira.

"No precisamente, ella literalmente me dejo su pieza, agarró sus cosas y se fue, molesta"

"Bueno, le quitaste su pieza a una mujer cansada de trabajar toda la noche –dijo con tono irónico- Ahora lo importante ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"No tengo ni la menor idea"

"¿Te gusta? Es hermosa, valiente e inteligente, no como la tímida niña de antes"

"Siempre fue así" respondió lacónico "es por eso que no puedo estar cerca de ella. No tengo idea que vio en mí. No la atrae mi dinero, influencias, imagen, nada de eso"

"Por supuesto que no, ella es real. Las mujeres con las que salimos son una ilusión, no confiamos en ellas, muchas veces no sabemos cómo se llaman a la mañana siguiente, ellas se van felices con algo nuevo y nosotros quedamos más vacios y usados que antes"

"Valla que amaneciste melancólico esta mañana Akira. En fin, ¿Qué opinas de un almuerzo?"

"Puede ser, igual tengo hambre"

"Para Yuki-chan"

"No creo que quiera verte, pero inténtalo, si no te responde hay un nuevo lugar de comida italiana al que quiero ir"

Soujirou llamó a Yuki, al celular y a la habitación sin respuesta. _"Creo que de verdad no quiere verme, tampoco me debería sorprender por esto después de anoche"_ "Vamos" le dijo ceñudo.

"Te lo dije"


	5. Una mujer elige sabiamente

**Personajes: Soujirou Nishikado/ Yuki Matsuoka / Hanazawa Rui /Tsukasa Tsukushi /** **Mimasaka Akira /** **Tsukasa Domyoji** **/ Makino Domyoji**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo el argumento y la historia si.**

" _ **hahah"**_ **pensamiento de los personajes. " " personaje hablando.**

 **Tema del capítulo: Lemon Tree - Fools Garden/ Fuck you- Cee Lo Green**

 **Cap 4: Una mujer elige sabiamente.**

" _Lllevo una hora y media esperando por esta mujer, y aun no se digna a contestar el teléfono. ¿Quién se cree que es? Solo porque se ha casado con el poderoso y magnifico Tsukasa Domyoji piensa que…¿Por qué viene corriendo?"_ pensó mientras salía disparado tras su esposa, solo para chocar con ella y abrazarla.

"Lo siento tanto, la reunión se atrasó y la niñera de Hanna tuvo una emergencia"

"Baka, ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?" abrazándola un poco más apretado.

"Bueno es que revisé el tráfico y…¿Baka? Acabas de insultar a tu propia esposa tu, tu, ¡idiota!"

"Tú eres la idiota, podrías haber llamado. Ahora vamos, es nuestra primera noche juntos en dos meses"

"¿Y tú crees que no lo sé?. A todo esto ¿Dónde vamos?"

"A hacerle un hermanito a Hanna, esposa" dijo mientras la subía al ascensor

"¡¿Qué?!" el grito de Makino retumbo por el lobby mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor.

"Entonces ¿crees que nos vieron?" preguntó Yuki san con curiosidad.

"No lo creo" _"dudo que esos dos puedan ver algo más que ellos mismos cuando están así"_

"Igual debe ser lindo que te quieran de esa manera" dijo Yuki más para sí misma que para su acompañante

"¿Cómo si el mundo alrededor desapareciera con la presencia de esa persona?" dijo él mirándola fijamente mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa "Yo podría hacer que el mundo desaparezca" replicó en un tono lascivo

"Y yo podría aprender a volar Akira-kun. Ambos sabemos que no te intereso de esa manera" repuso ella.

"Ouch, eso fue duro Yuki-san" dijo él tomándose el pecho como si estuviera herido, luego se enderezo ofreciéndole la mano "¿Vamos?"

"Si. Akira-kun, yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿crees que podrías arreglar las cosas con Anna?, ella es una gran trabajadora, pero ha tenido muchos problemas por culpa de su padre, al parecer solía trabajar como encubierto para el gobierno y…"

"Si te comprometes a hacer las paces en la cena, yo la ayudaré"

"No me digas que vamos a cenar con Nishikado-san" se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse cara a cara con el imputado "¡qué gusto verte!"

" _Con esa cara se nota que le daría más alegría ver a un pescado muerto que a Soujirou"_ pensó Akira riendo por lo bajo.

"Buenas noches Yuki-chan, estás hermosa" dijo galantemente Souijirou, disimulando su mal humor por el saludo de ella.

"Estoy bonita, no diría que hermosa, pero ADECUADA para este lugar" replicó ella marcando cada sílaba de la palabra adecuada. Luego mirando de reojo a Akira, suspiró y repuso "Gracias" como diciéndole ¿ves como me estoy comportando bien?. _"Todo sea por ayudar a Anna, pero este pelotudo me saca de mis casillas"._

Yuki pasó de las miradas de los clientes del lugar y los murmullos de todos al verla en compañía de los dos mujeriegos más codiciados de Japón.

" _Es como si hubiese nacido para este ambiente, ¿Cuántas cosas pueden cambiar en un par de años?"_ se sorprendió Akira mientras Soujirou le corría la silla.

" _Es simplemente magnifica"_ mientras la observaba sentarse, _"Un talento natural para fingir que no le importa lo que murmura la gentuza"._

"Lamento la tardanza" luego con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza saludó "Yuki-chan". A ella se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares, "Rui-san", luego un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta que le sonreía de vuelta.

"Parece que ustedes se han hecho cercanos de un momento a otro" dijo perspicaz Akira, mientras que Soujirou no podía disimular una mueca de disgusto.

"De una noche a otra" respondió Rui coqueto.

Yuki se rió y respondió "De una mañana a otra para ser más precisos"

A ninguno de los dos mujeriegos se les pasó el comentario por lo que Soujirou replicó aireado "¿Y eso exactamente qué quiere decir?"

"Precisamente eso, que pasamos de una mañana a otra juntos Souijirou-san" respondió Yuki sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, miró con preocupación a Rui, que en respuesta simplemente se rio.


End file.
